


"Come here, let me fix it."

by Majinie



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dragon AU, Gen, Just bros being bros, no really, no romance here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: “Herc, dude, I need your help,” he announced, “because someone was bitchy that he didn't get his lunch on time.” On his shoulder, his dragon –a scaly, light green thing named Filou, although Hercules was sure people referred to him as 'little shit' more often than his given name– straightened and preened like he was being praised.





	"Come here, let me fix it."

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write something for Tony, but I just couldn't seem to come up with anything, so... dragon!AU it is. I've been meaning to write something for it for ages anyway. There'll be more for sure.   
> If you wanna know what the dragons look like, here's the fanart that started it all!

It was a fairly quiet day in the shop, which suited Hercules rather well for a change. He was giving the final touches to a velvety purple coat he'd been commissioned to do a few weeks prior, humming a tune that had been stuck in his head for the better part of the day. Stitches was curled around a shiny brass button on the counter in front of him, dozing for the most part and occasionally lifting his head to make a little tittering sound at Herc, nudge his button with a clawed foot and then return to his nap. Occasionally, he'd move to follow the beam of sunlight that slowly travelled over the counter as the afternoon progressed, a curled up ball of bronzes and reds soaking up all the warmth he could get.

The quiet was too good to last, though, of course it was. About half an hour before closing time, the bell above the door jingled, startling Stitches out of his half-asleep state. The dragon blinked, shaking his wings out lazily while he lifted his head to look at the door.

Hercules followed suit, although it wouldn't have been necessary because John started talking as soon as he had set foot inside the tailor's shop.

“Herc, dude, I need your help,” he announced, “because _someone_ was bitchy that he didn't get his lunch on time.” On his shoulder, his dragon –a scaly, light green thing named Filou, although Hercules was sure people referred to him as 'little shit' more often than his given name– straightened and preened like he was being praised. He was almost twice Stitches' size and wrapped around John's shoulders, although now he was sitting up and relocating onto the left one, sharp, glinting little claws digging into the fabric of his owner's coat.

That was obviously also where the problem was – one of the sleeves was basically in tatters. Or maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but it was definitely torn in several places and the smug look on Filou's face left no doubt as to who the culprit was.

Hercules huffed softly, setting the velvet coat he'd been working on aside and crossing his arms. “I swear to god, if you don't put a muzzle on him, one of these days I will.” The comment earned him an affronted hiss and an impressive glare out of slitted pupils while John just shook his head.

“Not happening and you know it,” he replied, raising a hand to scratch Filou's chin for a moment before he nudged him. “Get off, you little shit, I gotta get out of the coat.” He tilted his head at Hercules with an apologetic smile while Filou hopped off his shoulder, flapping his wings to slow down his descent and clumsily landing on the tailor's desk.

Stitches snatched his shiny button and hopped backwards on his hind legs, wings fluttering to keep his balance until he settled next to Hercules' pincushion and decided the best way to keep his treasure safe was to sit on it, tail swishing behind him slowly. Filou regarded him for a few seconds, then turned away, his attention switching to the jar Hercules kept a bunch of different, lost buttons in.

“Don't even think about it,” Herc warned. “Those are mine.” Filou looked up at him, his tail twitching like he was contemplating his options, then he turned and jumped off the counter. Hercules heard him land on the floor with a dull thud, heard the clicking of small claws and then saw the dragon curl up in the warmth of a sunbeam that shone in through the window. Hercules kept his gaze trained on him for another few seconds to make sure he stayed there –it wasn't like he didn't like the little guy, he just didn't _trust_ him– before he looked up at John, holding a hand out for his coat.

“Alright, c'mere, let me fix it.” The younger man gave him a grateful smile and swung himself up onto the counter after he'd handed the garment over, swinging his legs like a child. Hercules examined the poor coat sleeve for a moment and nudged John. “Entertain me at least, come on.”

John grinned down at him and began like he'd only been waiting for the invitation: “Okay, so I ran into Aaron Burr today...”

**Author's Note:**

> I won't deny my dragons are heavily inspired by cats. And yes, I'll be writing more for this AU when I have the time, because I've got plans.   
> The link to the prompt list for the "100 Ways To Say 'I Love You'" is in the series description!


End file.
